


飒太日记

by xuemanchangandao



Category: Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuemanchangandao/pseuds/xuemanchangandao
Summary: 是好多字的全文加番外 不会弄章节所以就一起发了哈哈哈哈含有寄数北马世界树隆臣元素ooc 踩雷别挂我蟹蟹
Relationships: Nakajima Sota/Yagi Yusei
Kudos: 2





	飒太日记

【飒勇】  
《飒太日记》  
一、  
我是中岛飒太，最近我很苦恼，因为我好像喜欢上了我的相方八木勇征。  
与他初见是vba5的合宿，我一向喜欢观察人类，于是这个呆呆傻傻却认真坚韧的肌肉美男成了最好的观察对象。  
嘛，怎么说呢，八木勇征是一个バカ！  
后来就是宣布成为芬达的vocal后我和他的拥抱，喂！为什么要激动地哭出来！明明不是很熟你不要抱的这么紧好不好！！  
但是很温暖呢...  
选拔五中初相遇，一见勇征误终身。  
于是出道后上的访谈，节目，我都有意无意的往他身上靠。  
不过八木勇征绝对是バカ！绝对！！！  
二、  
我最近发现我的相方可能是只狗。  
不是前辈那样吉娃娃一样可爱的小狗，而是奶奶家的哈士奇这种傻狗。  
给块骨头能笑半天，骂一顿耳朵就会耷拉下来，有时候还会时不时犯傻，身材不错可惜是个废柴。

于是当mc问起我喜欢什么动物时，我毫不犹豫的说我好喜欢犬啊。八木好像没有听懂什么意思，还在一边惊讶的说飒太你竟然喜欢狗。

是啊是啊，可不是喜欢你嘛。

我可能不是什么所谓犬颜，但我的相方是真的狗。  
三、  
“yusei，陪我染个头发。”“你找黎弥！”  
“yusei，这段舞我不会跳你教教我。”“你找世界！”  
“yusei，跟我一起做料理。”“你找夏辉！”  
“yusei，陪我拍一个视频。”“你找慧人！”  
“yusei，这个衣服应该怎么搭配啊。”“你找夏喜！”  
“yusei，陪我……”“你找大树。”  
“我是说陪我散步啦！”“来啦！”  
站在人山人海的涩谷里，勇征有些明显的不知所措，我曾经跟他说过这点问题都克服不了以后蛋巡世巡的时候怎么办，那时的他看着我小心翼翼说，我们真的会有那一天吗。  
当然，fantastics一定会红，我与你，与他们一定会站在人多的地方，大声的唱着我们的歌。  
还有啊，我旁边的这个小傻子以为我在观察人类，其实我只是在观察他而已。

涩谷行结束后我们回到了公司楼下的小公园，一起荡着秋千闲聊，我突然后悔说出大火那句话了，如果能和他这样悠闲的白首偕老也不错。

算啦算啦，还是火了比较好，那样就会有更多人听到我们的歌，我和他一起唱的歌。  
四、  
今天去海边拍了《fantastic9》的mv，拍摄完顺便在沙滩上支起了烧烤架，就着海风喝着啤酒。而他在我对面。

我直勾勾的盯着他放在桌面上的手，盯了多久我也不太清楚。

今天的气氛格外凝重，每个人似乎都有着属于自己的心事。

再然后，我看到了泣不成声的大树，带着微笑却眼里含着泪光看向天空的黎弥，闭着眼睛一言不发的夏喜……

我知道，这一团灿烂的火烧云让我们不约而同的想起一个男孩，那个染着一头粉毛说着想成为领导者带领我们的、那个总是眉眼含笑的大男孩。

他的离开告诉了我们一个道理:  
珍惜眼前人。

那么，我是不是应该珍惜一下眼前的你呢。

我有好多话想对你说，我想跟你一起唱到唱不动，想跟你一直一直在一起，以什么名义都无所谓，只要是你，只要在你身边。

夜幕渐垂，光线越来越暗，八木起身，我才有一种视线被解放的感觉。

他突然拽着我的胳膊，拉着绕着海岸跑了一圈。

“你有没有发现今天的气氛不太对劲，每个人都好像是不想说太多的样子。”八木说道。

喂喂喂你是傻吗，这种气氛怎么可能想说话啊，每个人都在默默怀念好不好。

“飒太，以后我们一直一起唱歌吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不想再失去好朋友了，你们关西人讲义气，说道做到。”  
“好，以后我们一直一起唱。”  
“一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”  
五、（内含工具人leiya，介意慎入）  
还在外国拍mv的时候，勇征总和黎弥勾肩搭背的出去玩。  
回到东京后他俩又一会出去游个泳，一会拽上慧人去蒸桑拿，甚至还一起上了gene高……  
所以现在瀬口黎弥在我的眼里就是一颗行走的炸弹，随时随地能把我和勇征好不容易建立的革命情谊炸开花。  
好气好气好气，怎样才能让八木多跟我一起玩呢。  
或者怎样能让他意识到我喝了好大一坛醋呢。  
于是我开始接近黎弥（……）  
我开始主动跟世界申请跟黎弥一组，世界并没有表示出惊讶，很快就批准了。  
我跟黎弥一起录小视频，一起参加节目，看见八木勇征约黎弥一起洗澡被黎弥拒绝的样子，我竟然还挺开心。

快来找我啊小傻瓜！！  
我又不是不能跟你一起洗。

于是小二哈约我出去散步，我想了想跟他出去了。在秋千上晃晃悠悠的勇征一脸委屈的说:“你们最近都好忙，我感觉我要失宠了……”  
“失宠？失谁的宠？”我说。

“当然是失……”勇征意识到自己接下里的话说出来可能会有生命危险，乖乖闭上了嘴。

你快说啊！你到底失谁的宠！你这样让我好揪心的好不好。

而我只能假笑扮从容，摸了摸小傻子毛茸茸的头，从口袋里拿出了一个钥匙扣。

八木抬起头，大眼睛在问:这是送给我的吗？

才不是，我就是跟你显摆一下。  
于是乖乖的把钥匙扣送给了勇征。

嗐，这种给块骨头就高兴的小傻瓜可咋整。好不容易把勇征搞回来，说不定哪天又被拐走。

狗是认主人的，那你呢。  
你会不会只认我一个。  
六、  
今天和勇征一起去了cd店签售，这个傻小孩摸着我的面板说了好几次“飒太好帅，好帅啊飒太…”

我好帅这不是公认的事实吗，为什么要在镜头前重复这么多遍，难不成你喜欢我？

结束后我约他去吃了火锅，小狗的眼睛唰一下的亮了。好，那就今晚先吃火锅，再吃你。

酒过三巡，勇征的脸渐渐由白变红，讲话也变得含糊不清。

于是他开始唱起歌来，“我们…之间的距离，明明在逐渐靠近，我却不能紧握你的手……”我对他比了一个“嘘”的手势，傻狗好像没看见，唱的越来越大声，同时磨磨蹭蹭窜到了我身边。什么嘛，《believe in love》，我接着他唱了下一句“我总会比前一天更加深爱你。”勇征却突然双眼发光骂骂咧咧的说了一串话，其中我只听清了“好难受”“真好吃”，然后闭上眼睛靠在了我的肩上。

我的心里突然有只哈士奇横冲直撞，但表面上还是显得从容淡定，顺便吐槽了他酒量还没有我好的事实。

一旁的勇征在昏迷中伸手拍了拍腹肌，迷迷糊糊中好像说了一句“飒太…我好喜欢你。”

？！？！！

暗中我掏出手机给黎弥打了个电话，顺便把录音键按下，很快就接通了，手机传来黎弥的声音:“飒太这么晚了有啥事吗？”

我没有理他，反而对身边的人说了一句:“你再把刚才那句话说一遍。”

于是傻狗又在迷迷糊糊中说了一句“飒太我好喜欢你！我真的好喜欢好喜欢你！从第一眼就好喜欢你！”

啧，傻小孩终于把心里的话说出来了，黎弥那边还在“喂喂喂”，我毫不留情的把电话挂掉。接下来的，才不能让他听到。

我把脸凑到他眼前，对他说，“你要是喜欢我亲我一下。”于是他真的亲了，亲完揽着我的胳膊躺在我怀里。

没过五秒钟，八木勇征吐了一地。

啊啊啊啊啊八木勇征你个傻狗你个バカ你个混蛋！我的新鞋啊！！！就这么毁了！！

不过能用一双鞋换yusei一句喜欢，好像也不亏。

始作俑者现在已经睡死了，我只能打电话把黎弥叫来，黎弥听说八木勇征睡倒在火锅店笑了足足五分钟后火速赶来，跟我一起收拾这场残局。  
最后，黎弥看我的眼神有点意味深长。他拍了拍我的肩对我说:“飒太，秀恩爱可耻。但我已经帮你录完音了。”

啊啊啊我本来只是想和他炫耀一下的，这下整个公司都会知道八木勇征喜欢我了...

leiya继续拍肩，讲义气的说道“放心我一定会帮你保守这个秘密的。”我向leiya投去了感激的目光。虽然他们最近走的近一起吃饭啦一起洗澡啦但我可以既往不咎。

黎弥把我俩送到了勇征家楼下，表示了他不方便之后就跑了，临走留下一句“飒太要好好把握这次机会我看好你！”

看好个鬼啊，背上这货一身肌肉块沉的不行，把他背到家门口我整个人就散架了，于是把他弄到床上之后光速逃离。

回到家后我躺在床上思索这一天发生了什么，今天的收获还是不少的，虽然废了一双鞋但得到了我家小傻子的亲口说喜欢我，心愿已了，大概可以睡一宿好觉。

晚安，八木勇征。  
我只对你说晚安。

七、  
第二天来到公司的时候，发现勇征已经到了很久。他并没有宿醉后的颓唐，而是一如既往地神清气爽。  
这样的年轻人，真少见。  
或许我喜欢他就是因为他身上无时无刻都在释放活力吧。  
勇征见到我一下热情地跑过来，问:“诶你怎么背得动我啊？”说罢他看了看我“飒太你新买的那双鞋怎么不穿了？”  
旁边的装作很正经的黎弥听到了八木的发言后，嘴角疯狂上扬。  
濑、口、黎、弥！！！  
等我搞定完勇征之后你逃不掉了！！！  
黎弥突然凑过来，在我的耳边轻声说:“我只说了是你送他回家的哦，至于别的我发誓我一句话都没说跟他说哦！”  
呵呵，我信你个鬼。  
我白了一眼黎弥，他知趣的找夏喜慧人勾肩搭背去了，八木勇征还好奇地看着我和黎弥的一系列举动，重复了刚才的问题同时还加了一句“leiya刚刚跟你说什么了”。  
说什么？说你喝断片了跟我表白然后毁了我一双鞋？还是说你睡倒在火锅店被我背回家？我腰到现在还疼呢，你小子竟然提起这事，此仇不报我跟你姓！  
我没有搭理他，随便找了个歌词单就坐下来看，结果被我随手拿来的歌是《believe in love》……  
我今天是不是不应该来公司。  
勇征见我没理他，眨巴眨巴大眼睛过来拉拉我的袖子问:“飒太，你今天是不是那个呀，就是听说男人每个月也会有那么几天的，叫什么大姨夫……？”  
……  
给我一把枪吧，我想一枪崩了他然后自杀殉情。  
八、  
今天录音室的门上贴了晚上八点停电的通知，我趁周围没人悄悄撕了下来。  
咳咳，今天录音的只有fantastics的vocal，不用担心别人的问题。  
我没敲门走了进去，看见两个在热吻的人身子一僵。  
看了眼手上的纸，说是今日generations的双vo会先来试音。  
我对不起前辈……  
逃得飞快。  
录音室、停电、刚才的前辈，我有一个大胆的想法。  
七点五十的时候，我叫了勇征去录音室合唱，他显然不知道停电的事情，跟着我乖乖的走向即将变成小黑屋的录音室。  
勇征只是一脸疑惑的问怎么我突然主动理他，但我还是看出来他眼底暗搓搓的小惊喜。  
“今天唱什么呀？”  
“《believe in love》。”  
“怎么是这首啊……那我先开始了。”  
……  
五  
四  
三  
二  
一  
灯光暗下来的那一瞬间，我吻向了他。  
那句“如果我们命中注定，即使绕了远路”卡在了嗓子里。  
我才不要和他绕远路，我要和他一直畅行无阻。  
好软...比想象中的还要柔软。  
圆了《over drive》的愿。  
看着勇征大眼睛里的困惑和小惊喜逐渐被惊慌和小火苗甚至还有点抑制不住的喜悦取代时，我觉得有点欣慰。  
因为他没有推开我。  
好了我现在改名了，我叫八木飒太。  
九、  
“飒…飒太你没事吧？”眼前的人说道。  
我掏出手机按下了播放键，传出的声音让对面的小孩脸从白变红。  
“ 飒太我好喜欢你！我真的好喜欢好喜欢你！从第一眼就好喜欢你！！ ”  
勇征挠挠头，像个犯错了的小狗一样耷拉着脑袋，不敢看我。  
我伸手抬起他的下巴，强迫他直视着我，他的目光有些闪躲。  
“yusei，听好了，我思考了遇见你之后我的种种行动，都说明了我很喜欢你，从什么时候开始的我并不清楚，可能是因为我刚来东京的时候你很照顾我，可能是因为我们两个一起做到了‘只有vo才能做到的事’，既然我们彼此喜欢，为什么不和我在一起呢？”  
沉默了大概有五分钟，我听到他小声地说了一句“好”。  
接着他继续用那双大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着我，说：“那用不用跟他们说，就他们那大嘴巴第二天肯定整个公司都知道了……”  
我无奈的揉了揉他的头发：“你以为他们都不知道吗……如果他们问起，就说了吧。”  
他点点头，起身抱住了我，在我耳边轻轻说：“sota，我好高兴…就是那种暗恋成真的感觉，你懂吗，原来我默默关注的人也在同样的看着我……”  
他的脑袋搭在我的肩上，真的好像被奶奶家的哈士奇扑倒一样...  
我当然懂，不过我早就在昨天高兴完了，所以才能做你眼中“温柔从容”的飒太。  
嘛，其实我是个怎样的人不重要，重要的是，你喜欢这样的我。  
十、  
我们俩互相倾诉完名为喜欢的烦恼和确定了正式交往后，准备离开录音室。  
推开门，好几声惨叫传来。  
地上倒了四个人，看样子是像多米诺骨牌一样一个接着一个倒的。  
用目光扫了一圈，是大树、慧人、黎弥、夏辉。世界和夏喜对这种事情应该不敢兴趣，剩下的四个一个比一个更能八卦。  
我面无表情地看向了夏辉哥，谁让他平时对我最好，欺负一下多正常。  
夏辉尴尬地笑了笑，说：“我就是听慧人说弟弟最近有喜欢的人啦，真没想到是勇征，哥哥在这里祝福一下你们哈……”  
于是我又看向了慧人，慧人连忙摆手，“我是看大树悄悄地往这边走我才跟来的，我一直以为飒太你最近有喜欢的女孩子……”  
我还没有看大树，大树就自己说了，“我是听leiya说的……leiya说看见你们两个进了录音室，让我来提醒一下今天晚上会停电……”  
呵，这拙劣的谎言，大树撒谎的功力跟小森前辈有的一拼。  
如果眼神能杀人，那现在leiya已经被我和勇征杀了千次万次。  
“你们从哪开始偷听的？”勇征问道。  
“从你们开始唱歌开始。”慧人这老实孩子诚实的说出答案。  
我跟勇征对视一眼，确定了这四个人存在我俩的暗杀名单里。  
给我一把枪吧，我现在不想殉情，我想灭口。  
十一、（含世界树）  
我猜勇征是想报复一下大树，故意问大树世界怎么没来。  
可他没想到大树竟然一脸娇羞地说他来就相当于世界来。  
原话是这样的：“我跟世界老夫老妻多年啦，我们俩心有灵犀，我知道就相当于他知道，他最近在忙编舞就不要去打扰他啦。”  
于是我看着勇征的脸由白变红又变白（……）  
可我想的是，原来能这样光明正大地陪伴在喜欢的人身边，是那样骄傲而幸福的事。  
我牵住勇征的手在他们面前晃了晃，对他们说：“看到了吗看到了吗看到了就赶紧回家洗洗睡吧别打扰我俩二人世界了。”  
勇征突然想到了什么，撸起了袖子给大家展示了一下他举铁的新成果。  
他们四个对视了一下，立刻跟我们发誓肯定不传到团外面去，我十分感激的看着他们（当我知道大树理所当然的告诉了世界，世界又告诉了Mandy桑的时候我就不感激了。）  
众人散了之后，勇征又睁着他的狗狗眼看着我：“怎么过二人世界啊？”  
别……我就是找个理由打发他们走而已……  
我只能选择继续揉他头发，用安慰小孩的语气说：“乖啦，你自己慢慢想，我先回家洗洗睡了，明天跟前辈有约，后天再一起去散步吧。”  
还好，他的眼里没有一丝不悦。  
回到家里用line互道了晚安后，我突然觉得家中的气氛不如以往，好像空荡荡的少了些什么。  
不管了，反正能够正大光明的喜欢勇征是我目前为止最快乐的事情。  
晚安，八木勇征。  
十二、（含数寄）  
今天约了数原前辈去他家吃烤肉，听数原桑料理水准一流，吃过的没人不说好。  
虽然我不知道他为什么要邀请我...  
可能大概是想给我点封口费让我把昨天看到的吃进肚子里。  
到了数原家，数原龙友给我开门的时候他家的狗溜了出来扑向我。  
“数原桑很喜欢狗吗？”有点被吓到的我尴尬而不是礼貌地问道。  
“是啊，我最喜欢的是吉娃娃，可惜他今天不在家呢。”  
说到了狗，让我想起某人。  
“我倒是喜欢哈士奇”，边说着我进了他家，只是……他家的东西怎么都是成对的……“数原桑是自己一个人独居吗？”  
“啊没有，我在跟别人合租，这样房租会便宜点。”  
您什么收入啊还买不起房子，这话说的还没有大树说的有水平。  
然而我只能“嗯嗯哦哦”几下，聊了一些闲话，坐到椅子上的时候门被打开了。  
我和站在门口的人面面相觑，因为这个人我认识，他是片寄桑。  
他看我和数原桑的眼神好可怕，像是在捉奸（……）  
当我看到了他身后的勇征时，我猜我的眼神也像在捉奸。  
八木勇征你个小混蛋！！不跟我说一声就跟别人回家！！！  
但我好像忘记我有没有跟他说过我约了数原龙友的事儿。  
对不起，我可怕的双标和占有欲。  
十三、  
高中学汉文的时候老师曾经讲过中国古代的一个故事，叫做“鸿门宴”。大意是古代的一个霸王想杀另一个人的故事。  
那个要被杀的好像叫刘邦，但后来到底被没被杀死我记不清了。  
我分析了一下目前的形式，大概是我知道数原和片寄在一起，我知道我和勇征在一起，但数原和片寄不知道我和勇征在一起，勇征不知道他们在一起。  
好复杂（……）  
突然意识到，我可能是那个将要被下套的“刘邦”！！  
怪我知道的太多了。  
现在场上气氛有点凝重，我们四个人对坐，只有数原桑在不停地试图找话题。  
“凉太怎么把勇征邀请来啦？我还正想给他打电话呢。”  
“你不是说今天要吃烤肉吗，今天下班的时候遇到他了就邀请了呗。”  
片寄桑的语气听不出好坏。  
“哦哦哦这样啊，咱们四个也难得吃一回饭，我去开两瓶酒庆祝一下。”  
于是片寄凉太的眼睛开始发光。  
“要酒柜里最好的那瓶，破费您了。”凉太说。  
喝酒啊，我倒是没问题，那他呢。  
我看勇征也一脸兴致勃勃，傻瓜，你是不知道自己的酒量吗？  
算啦，看他还挺开心的，那就随他去吧。  
桌子下，我握了握他的手。他的手好软！！！昨天牵的时候怎么没发现呢。  
于是开始四个人对饮（……）  
八木勇征不负众望，第一个喝倒了。  
果然。  
yusei你快醒醒我怕对面那两个人报复我！！  
我又要把他背回家去了TAT  
奇怪…照常他酒量再差也不能三杯倒啊……更要命的是，我也有点晕了。  
意识消失前，我看见对面两个人相视一笑。  
十四、  
睁开眼，是陌生的房间。据目测应该是数原家。  
胳膊有些酸痛，看样子可能是被某个男孩搂了一晚上。  
往侧一看，的确是某个男孩箍着我的胳膊睡觉。  
阳光毫不吝啬的撒在少年孩子气的脸上，微微颤抖的睫毛让人想要去抚摸。  
他真的好好看。  
如果时间停在此刻该多好。  
然后没过五秒line的提示音就传来了。  
是数原桑发来的：  
亲爱的飒太，一早醒来看到身边有个美男子的感觉是怎样的呢，同住的感觉又是怎样的呢？其实同居很常见的呢，听说壱马君和北人君也是住在一起的哦。vo间的感情相对来说比较深厚，所以就为你选了勇征君，希望你能喜欢哦。  
……  
谢谢您嘞。  
勇征的手机也响了，我试图用我的生日解锁，竟然打开了。是片寄桑发来的：  
勇征你好，据我的观察你好像对飒太很感兴趣哦，请原谅我的乱点鸳鸯谱吧！  
所以这两个人真的是商量好的啊……  
不过他们还真是一选一个准。  
洗漱之后勇征也醒了，他起床后有些呆滞，揉揉头发问我昨天晚上发生了什么。  
一双没睡醒的大眼睛充满了迷茫。  
我指了指卫生间，示意他去洗漱，他照做之后我想了想如何开口跟他说想要住在一起。  
他出来的时候只裹了一条浴巾……  
这优美的身材，不愧是我喜欢的人！  
少年一直是少年，无论多少年过去，他在我心里永远是大狗狗大男孩，永远单纯善良，永远傻得可爱。  
当然……我看了一眼就转移了目光，再看下去脸会红的。  
“咳咳，”我清了清嗓子“yusei我们住在一起吧。”  
“嗯……可以倒是可以，怎么突然要住在一块了呢。”  
因为我家缺你行不行！！！  
当然，这话我对他是说不出口的。  
“因为工作的话会方便一点。”  
“哦……那好吧，是不是可以一起在小公园里散步了！”八木勇征星星眼。  
“是的，来我家住。”  
“为什么啊，我家比较大诶。”  
“因为离公司近，也有小公园。”  
“好吧……”  
倒无谓因为路程远近，只是你搬到我家来你就可以叫中岛勇征了。  
啧，我和勇征的同居生活就要开始了，想想都有些期待呢。  
欢迎来到我们的家，yusei and sota。  
十五、  
我家是两室一厅，勇征提着行李站在门口的时候都傻了。  
虽然我也不知道他为什么会露出震惊的表情。  
可能是因为我家太干净了吧。  
勇征站在第一间门边小心翼翼地问我：“这是我房间吗？”  
“那你就推开看看呗。”  
是一间琴房。  
第二扇门被推开。  
是一间书房。  
勇征保持着刚才傻傻的状态：“我们打地铺睡觉吗？”  
我推开玄关的门走上阁楼：“你要是想我也不拦你，提前跟你说一声一楼晚上很冷哦。”  
到了楼上勇征看着眼前的场景，表情依然没有改变：“我们睡一张床吗？”  
我还是那句话：“你要是想打地铺我也不拦你哦。”  
……  
简简单单的一天过去了，我们一起去看了中目黑的樱花，一起去吃了牛恋，一起去喝了铁老师的咖啡。  
好像老夫老妻（……）  
随便冲了澡，勇征躺在床上刷着ins，我掀开被子躺上床，他像碰了弹簧一样蹦了出去。  
搞什么嘛，又不是没一起睡过。  
我关掉台灯，盖好被子，对勇征道了晚安。  
终于，我可以对你亲口说晚安。  
十六、  
睡不着，身边有他怎么可能彻夜安眠。  
侧过头，发现漆黑的夜里却有光闪烁。  
仔细辨认，发现他眼瞳里的影子是我。  
他也在看着我。  
下一秒，他的气息铺天盖地的袭来。  
是绵长、湿热而温柔。  
舌尖与牙齿相撞的那一刹那有些冰凉，不过转瞬被口腔中的热度代替。脑中理智的弦也因为对方身上的清香而崩断。  
是很长很久很甜的一颗吻。  
回过神时，他已经在我身下。  
勇征眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫到脸上有些痒，尚未干透的头发软绵绵的塌在额上，也蹭了我一脸水。看着这张精致如洋娃娃般的脸，突然好想看他女装啊，肯定比那些浓妆艳抹的虚假女高中生好看多了。  
我咬了咬他的耳垂，压低声音说:“你今晚别想睡觉。”  
看他诧异又有些娇羞的脸，突然有一种恶作剧得逞了的感觉。  
于是我拉着他的胳膊下楼跑向厨房，做了一晚上巧克力。  
因为明天是情人节嘛，免费劳动力不要白不要。  
“高中毕业之后就再没有人送我巧克力了，所以麻烦我的jk，再送我一次吧。”  
十七、  
“j……jk？”八木勇征茫然地问。  
“口误啦……嗯……dkdkdk。话说勇征你在高中的时候有人给你送过巧克力吗？”  
八木勇征一脸自豪：“那当然，我妈妈和奶奶送的巧克力特别好吃。”  
……我开始好奇他会不会做巧克力，就是把完好的巧克力加热融化再塑形这种简单的步骤我也怕厨房会炸，还在老家的时候曾亲眼见到妹妹把融化的巧克力全撒在地上的惨烈情景，我有点懊悔我的这个恶作剧。  
毕竟房租很贵啊——地板弄坏了要赔的吧……  
出人意料的是，勇征竟然还蛮有这方面的天赋，三下五除二就做出了一盘巧克力  
“诶诶诶这不是那个钥匙扣的形状吗，我送你个真的你还我一个巧克力做的？？”  
他笑眯眯的点点头，“sota准备做什么样的啊？”  
我能说我只想坐享其成吗……  
碍于面子，我还是简简单单的意思了一下。  
结果有点上瘾了，勇征还“好心好意”的帮了帮我。  
早晚都会落到胃里嘛你这么着急干什么，不知不觉一晚上的时间所剩无几。  
“下次我们一起做料理吧！”我好像隐隐约约的对他说出了这句话。  
天色微亮，但折腾了一晚上的我俩竟然没有丝毫困意。  
“对了飒太，你家的琴房可以用吗，我想试试！”  
“需要我教你吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”看到他殷切的点头，那我就勉为其难的教教他吧。  
谁让我也想和你一起弹呢。  
十八、  
这几天taiki总约yusei去健身房，其频繁程度不亚于当年的leiya。  
不过成了恋人后就可以合理吃醋了吧（？）也不用再耍什么小心机小手段去确认勇征是不是喜欢我。  
但我好像还是没克制住自己的表情，明明那么淡定自如的一个人，怎么遇到关于他的问题就会暴露出从容外壳里张牙舞爪的中岛飒太呢。  
并且当大树在社交网站发了他们两个赤裸着上身一起健身的视频时，我还是炸毛了。  
理性如我做到了一个人生闷气并且整整一个晚上没有跟八木勇征说话。  
勇征看出来我的不理智，嘟了嘟嘴，说道：  
“sota小气鬼，先是leiya又是taiki。放心啦我只爱你一个！”  
我目瞪口呆看着他，原来他都知道的吗？！  
“我很在意你的想法诶，‘醋坛子’三个大字都快贴脑门儿上了，放心，我自有分寸。”  
他眯起眼睛乐的很开心，我开始怀疑我的判断，他真的是哈士奇而不是暹罗猫吗？  
又傻又聪明，美丽且粘人。  
十九、  
两年过去啦，FANTASTICS也出道一年半了，我成为他的相方也两年多了，一起唱过那么那么多首歌，好像离vba5也很久，真的是“选拔五中初相遇，一见勇征误终身。”  
穿越三万人海，我遇到了你。  
时间过得好快，没想到当年两个总被外界批唱功不行的人现在也能独当一面了呢。  
网上有好多人都喜欢那首《空》诶，我也喜欢！  
我拉住正在收拾房间的八木，相对而坐，目光直视着他，他被我看的有些赧然，把头转了过去。  
有什么不好意思的都认识这么久了！！八木勇征是男人你就直视我！！  
是心有灵犀吧，他好像能听到我心里的话，深呼吸一口又看向了我，一脸郑重。  
目光相接的一瞬间，我没出息的低下了头。  
嗯？嗯嗯嗯？？？这回怎么换做是我怂了……  
“sota第一次见到我的时候对我是什么印象呢？我对飒太的印象却像从少女漫画里走出来的王子呢，自从合宿之后，我的愿望就从想唱歌变成想和你一起唱歌，说起来可能有些变态，但录完音话筒上留下的米饭甘甜香气也能令我偷偷笑好长时间，每次在散步的时候就会想：啊，原来我身上也会发生奇迹啊……”  
他絮絮叨叨自顾自地说了好久，说到兴头上含羞的笑好像一只在撒娇的小动物。  
管他是小狗还是小猫，是我爱的人就好了。  
yusei你放心啦，我也是第一眼就注意到了你，所以才想和你一起唱下去。  
二十、  
训练了这么长时间，八木勇征这个バカ终于会弹钢琴了，不过还是好想吐槽他只会按白键，四手联弹效果极……  
算了算了，会弹就行了，毕竟是小傻瓜要求不能太高，等会有《hey，darlin'》的音番，后台也有架闲置钢琴，我便叫了他来练手。  
“弹什么，《hey，darlin'》吗，那个我还没学会诶。”  
“《believe in love》。”  
“你到底是有多喜欢这首歌啊……”  
我不管，反正和你一起唱的歌我都喜欢，这首定情歌曲我最喜欢。  
他还是乖乖的到身边坐下，这次的全员造型特别的……帅气，我要是女粉的话就随便挑一个领回家直接结婚了。  
想归想，警告那些女友粉不要试图和我抢八木！  
现场的暖黄色灯光撒到他身上，修长手指落在琴键上发出了第一个音。差点看呆了的我连忙跟上，两双手共同奏出《believe in love》的旋律。  
曲终，leiya凑过来跟我说，“如果弹的是婚礼进行曲，我就以为你俩要当场步入婚礼殿堂了呢……那氛围……公众面前还是注意点哈，至少别血虐我们啊。”  
我好像只能送给他白眼（……）  
录完这次音番，我的脑海里竟然一度只有一句歌词，是这次新单的，好想把这句话送给yusei。  
“You are cosmic world.”  
从队友相方到伴侣家人，你是我的广阔宇宙。  
夜空，星光，晚安，都属于你，且只属于你。  
还有我，我也属于你。  
后记  
我是中岛飒太，很谢谢你能看到这里，这本长达两年的日记记录了一些我和八木勇征的恋爱日常，包括与他初识，是怎样对他动心，怎样和他在一起的……  
我们的故事还有长，我先给你讲到这里啦，剩下的请自己慢慢寻找去吧！  
飒可以形容一个人做事干脆利落潇洒帅气，勇可以形容一个人果断有胆量。很幸运，这样美好的两个字眼落到了我们身上。  
两情相悦是世界上最美妙的事情，相信善良美丽的你也会有一位这样可爱的相方，可靠的恋人。  
成年人选择世界，勇敢的少年选择爱。  
还好，我和八木勇征一样勇敢。  
相信你们，也足够勇敢。  
（正文完）

（番外一）  
咳咳，我是今市隆二，三代目的主唱。  
这里是我的电台，今天我们邀请到的嘉宾是——fantastics的vocal：中岛飒太和八木勇征！  
诶，是不是我眼花了，怎么感觉前面的两人不像相方，倒像一对小情侣。  
奇了怪了，他们两个性格与外表完全不符，比较瘦小的倒是显得落落大方，那个看起来很强壮的却是一脸娇羞（？）  
真是一对有意思的搭档呢。  
到了读粉丝来信的环节了，飒太拆开了一封来信，“勇征飒太经常一起去哪里呢？”  
他俩这关系，啧啧。  
“很简单的问题呢。”我说。  
飒太一脸兴奋：“我们真的一起去了好多地方呢，两个人在一起的时间也很多。”  
勇征在一旁附议。  
“你们的关系相当好啊，怎么说好呢。”  
勇征回答：“真的是非常好诶。”  
我又重复问了一遍：“真的经常在一起吗？”  
两个人非常默契地异口同声：“是的。”  
飒太还着重强调了“私下在一起”“休息日也在一起”。  
勇征强调的则是“经常一起去公园散步。”  
啊……这甜美的爱情让我想起了我的高中时代。诶诶不对吧！！他们明明是搭档啊！！！哪里来的爱情！  
我试探着说：“你俩是在交往吗？”顺便观察了这俩人的神色。  
八木勇征低下了头，而中岛飒太却是一副从容淡定的样子，但是耳朵上有可疑的绯红。  
飒太冷静：“没有那么夸张啦。”  
勇征听到这句话抬起了头，开始了他的陈述：“我们经常先去吃饭，偶尔我们还会去涩谷这样人多的地方呢，我虽然很苦手但是为了陪飒太都没关系啦，跟飒太在一起我也爱上了观察人类呢。”  
他说完瞪了一眼中岛飒太。  
这孩子远没有表面上的那么呆萌啊……  
我抬头看了一眼坐在对面的二人，镜子反射了两个人现在手牵着手……  
看样子是他们的确在交往，而八木对中岛这样的否定表示不满，嗐，恋爱中的小情侣啊。  
“经常会去涩谷吗？”我问道。  
“不……不是的，我们也就经常安静地待在一起，楼下的小公园之类的。”  
“你们真的不是在交往吗？？？”  
此时桌子底下，我看到中岛飒太掐了一下八木勇征的大腿，飒太你不是喜欢观察吗，这么大块镜子都看不到……  
“没有啦没有，虽然这样说像是在交往一样。”  
“你们的关系真的很好呢~”  
啊，公司的小情侣又多了一对，我什么时候能把相方变成couple呢。

（番外二）  
……………………………………  
“骗fans是假的，但想跟你一起玩是真的。”  
……………………………………  
3月27日一早，中岛飒太就发现枕边的人不太对劲。  
好看的眉头此时紧锁着，中岛飒太伸出手摸了摸八木勇征的额头，滚烫的热度传来。  
发烧了，应该先降温，再喂他喝退烧药。中岛飒太如是想。他起身，正准备去寻找冰袋，身边的人却扯住了他的胳膊。  
他是不是烧的有点神志不清了？  
不过八木勇征这么一扯，正好把中岛飒太扯到了他的眼前，素颜的飒太像从漫画里走出的高中生一样，正在用清澈的眼睛瞪他——如果他能睁开眼睛看的话。  
中岛飒太对这个不知道是在耍无赖还是真的烧晕了的人很无奈，吻了下他的额头，却发现身下的人已经睁开了眼睛，正在得意地笑。  
睫毛扫过中岛飒太的脸庞，搞得他有些痒，中岛飒太突然意识到自己正在做什么，于是他瞬间变脸并且一把推开八木勇征，顺便敲了一下他刚刚吻过的位置。  
勇征捂着额头委屈的看着中岛飒太：“我都烧成这样了你对我还这么粗暴……今天我不出门了。”  
中岛飒太面无表情：“今天有广播采访。”  
“诶呀我不去了啦，跟马内甲请个假就好了。”  
什么嘛，明明一副活力满满的样子，原来不想去只是犯懒撒娇。  
中岛飒太实在是拿眼前这位没办法，索性闭上嘴迈开腿，把冰袋和药放在了床头，狠狠地摔门而去。  
门刚关上的那一刻他就后悔了，毕竟勇征额头真很烫，可是死要面子的中岛飒太还是一狠心离开，等会还是有很重要的工作的。  
躲在门后用猫眼看着中岛飒太逐渐离去的背影后，八木勇征偷偷拿起了门口的快递，迅速的逃回被窝里。  
结果就是中岛飒太一天都心神不宁，大树等人还开着“勇征没来飒太寂寞了”的玩笑，飒太却在担心家里的笨蛋。  
想到滚烫的触感和紧锁的眉宇，飒太又生不起气来了。  
生气与担心并存的时候，担心总是占了上风。  
他还好吗？会不会已经烧傻了？  
于是节目录制之后，中岛飒太迅速地回到家里，他要为今天早上的粗暴行为道歉。  
中岛飒太打开门，看见八木勇征裹在被子里背对着他。  
生气了吧……毕竟晾了他一天，身为恋人还没有给予相应的关心，中岛飒太做好了跪搓衣板道歉的准备，他看着床头空掉的药碗叹了口气，准备好好哄一下勇征。  
下一秒，他看见八木勇征手中的switch。  
对于他回家后没有任何反应原来只是因为沉迷游戏？？！  
你不好好在家养病你在打游戏？？！  
中岛飒太内心愧疚值为0 怒气值max  
正当他打算抢走八木勇征手中的switch强迫他快点睡觉时，八木勇征迅速将一个盒子递给了他。  
“嗯……《hey，darlin》发行送你的礼物。”  
中岛飒太拆开盒子，里面是让他哭笑不得的礼物。  
一个switch，跟八木勇征手上的一模一样。  
“我想跟你一起玩。”八木勇征看着眼前欲哭无泪的中岛飒太说，说完唇轻轻点了一下飒太的脸颊。  
4月1日，某不知名粉丝点开了八木勇征的mo。她大声的喊出“啊啊啊啊啊八木勇征你个大骗子你没有心！！白瞎为你担心那么久！你竟然在玩动物之森！！！”  
嗯，是在玩，只不过只想和某个人一起玩而已。

（番外三）  
中岛飒太最近有一点点不开心，因为八木勇征和the rampage的前辈riku一起踢了球。

一起踢球倒也没什么，没带他他也不介意，只不过，结束的时候八木竟然摸了摸一个小女孩的头！还赢得满场欢呼……

我也想摸小女孩的头……啊不，我也想被yusei摸头啊……  
明明在一起很久了但是还没有被摸过头诶(T＿T)

不对，我又不是狗！我又不是八木勇征！为什么会有这种奇怪的想法！！

中岛飒太摇了摇头，努力的把这些想法清出大脑。

于是今晚出门的时候，中岛特意往发上打了点发泥，在灯光下亮晶晶的，好像要把谁的目光吸引过去一样。

（兄弟萌把#中岛飒太 傲娇鬼#打在公屏上）

一如往日的练歌，录音，休息的间隙又腻在一起，八木站在中岛背后照着镜子，顺便把手搭在了小男孩的头上。

甚至还比了个“耶”。

“……喂！”  
中岛飒太对突如其来的爆头表示不满。

咔哒——  
是相机照下照片的声音。  
正好抢在中岛飒太回头瞪八木勇征之前。

“sota这样气鼓鼓的表情，真像一只受了气的小猫咪。”

八木勇征享受着指尖传来的顺滑触感，依旧带着招牌笑容对着镜子里的中岛飒太说。

晕，他怎么也会用动物形容人了啊——！


End file.
